Les sketchs de François Perusse
by Keiko-626
Summary: François Perusse, humoriste québécois, à la sauce gundamienne . Cette semaine : "Consulter un psychologue de couple"
1. Chirurgie plastique

_Oh une revenante 0-0_

Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté ne serait-ce qu'un petit texte, même si je mets des reviews au fic que j'aime. Bref, passons ça…

Là ce n'est même pas une vrai fic, je reprends juste les sketchs de François Perusse et les refais à la sauce gundamienne. J'aurais pu faire sur Tokio Hotel, mais les gens du site youtube sans charge à merveille lol.

D'abord pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, François Perusse est un humoriste québécois. Et puis comme il fait des sketchs auditif (roula je m'exprime mal là), se sera plus du dialogue que du narratif. Surtout, attention aux sous-entendus ou aux jeux de mot lol .

Et surtout pour ceux qui lise et qui review, n'hésitez pas à dire comment je pourrais améliorer la mise en page ou autre chose surtout.

**Disclamer:** François Perusse ne m'appartient pas, de même pour les personnages de Gundam Wing.

**Ps:** Pour ce chapitre, imaginé Réléna en une vieille dame de 60 balais lol. Si si dans l'originale c'est une vieille dame au téléphone.

* * *

**Les sketchs de François Perusse**

**Chirurgie plastique**

_Heero :_ Alors voilà en quoi ça consiste…

_Duo acquiesce _Hum hum.

_Heero :_ Il faut vendre nos services de chirurgie plastique, tu comprends?

_Duo :_ Mais je… Hum hum.

_Heero :_ Alors nous avons une liste ici de dames que tu dois appelé et tu dois les convaincre.

_Duo __tremblotant : _A bon bah ça va…

_Heero :_ Ca va?

_Duo bégayant :_ Oui oui…

_Heero tournant des feuilles :_ Bon alors commence par celle-ci tiens…

_Duo :_ Bon alors. _Il s'éclaircit la voix__ et tape le numéro._ Hum hum…

_Vieille Réléna :_ A-Allo?

_Duo __au téléphone __bégayant :_ Bonjour mada-dame, ici euh…

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Chirurgie magique.

_Duo __au téléphone : _Chirurgie magique.

_Vieille Réléna :_ Qui est à l'appareil?

_Duo__ au téléphone :_ Ah bah on est deux mais on n'est pas pareil…

_Heero lui soufflant : _Que diriez-vous de retrouver un teint de trente ans?

_Duo __au téléphone : _Que diriez-vous de retrouver un étron de Tintin?

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Crétin!

_Vieille Réléna :_ Pardon?

_Duo se reprenant :_ Un teint de trente ans?

_Vieille Réléna :_ Ah chui très bien comme chui.

_Duo __à Heero :_ Elle dit qu'elle est très bien chui…

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Mais nous savons que vous vous portez superbement!

_Duo au téléphone :_ Mais nous savons que vous portez une barbe maman…

_Heero lui soufflant _: Et même si ça a l'air drôle d'améliorer son corps…

_Duo __au téléphone : _Même si des laidrones vous avez le record…

_Heero lui soufflant _: Tout le monde le fait!

_Duo __au téléphone : _Exactement!

_Heero lui soufflant : _Vous n'aurez plus le sentiment d'être la seule à le faire.

_Duo au téléphone :_ Vous n'aurez plus un centimes et la gueule à terre…

_Heero lui soufflant : _Nous avons des photos de personnes déjà traité c'est une salle de montre!

_Duo __au téléphone : _Nous avons des photos de personnes déshydraté c'est une salle de monstre…

_Heero lui soufflant_ Et nous sommes populaires!

_Duo __au téléphone : _Et vous êtes fabulaire!

_Heero lui soufflant : _D'après les performances notre clinique l'emporte!

_Duo __au téléphone : _D'après votre apparence vous êtes limitement morte…

_Vieille Réléna : _Ah bon?

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Laissez-vous tenter par la formule.

_Duo au téléphone_ : Euh laissez-nous vous trempez dans le formole.

_Heero lui soufflant : _La minusite de notre chirurgien est inouï!

_Duo __au téléphone : _Difficile notre chirurgien est une nouille…

_Heero lui soufflant : _Si vous voulez faire renaître l'éclat de votre visage.

_Duo __au téléphone : _Si vous voulez je vais vous mettre des claques dans votre visage…

_Heero__ lui soufflant : _Vous prendrez le regard des p'tits Don Juan.

_Duo__ au téléphone :_ Vous feignez l'orgasme depuis douze ans…

_Vieille Réléna :_ Et combien ça coûte?

_Duo à Heero :_ Combien ça coûte?

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Vous pouvez payer tout les prix sont avantageux.

_Duo au téléphone :_ Pour le payer il faut à tout prix que tu vendes ta jupe.

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Enfin une touche qui sera plus féminine.

_Duo au téléphone :_ Enfin dans la douche tu seras féminine…

_Vieille Réléna :_ Quoi j'ai pas l'air d'une femme?

_Duo à Heero :_ Quoi elle a pas l'air d'une femme?

_Heero lui soufflant :_ Euh… Mais non vous n'avez pas saisi.

_Duo au téléphone : _Mais non vous n'avez pas l'zizi.

_Heero lui soufflant : _En fait le but.

_Duo au téléphone :_ En fait j'ai bu.

_Heero lui soufflant : _C'est que l'amélioration vous fasse déjà rêvée!

_Duo au téléphone :_ C'est que l'amélioration vous fasse déjà ravagée.

_Heero lui soufflant : _Raffermir les seins, poitrine plus dur,…

_Duo au téléphone :_ Raffermir le médecin pour être plus sûr…

_Heero lui soufflant : _C'est une nouvelle procédure c'est des cellules analogue à ce qu'il vous faut.

_Duo au téléphone :_ Vous êtes une vieille ordure c'est un anatologue qu'il vous faut…

_Heero lui soufflant : _Et c'est a votre gré que vous verrez votre nouveau corps.

_Duo au téléphone :_ Et c'est avec regret que vous verrez votre nouveau corps…

_Vieille Réléna :_ Euh je sais pas pourquoi mais chui pas intéresser merci …

_Duo au téléphone :_ Au revoir.

_Heero à Duo :_ Alors?

_Duo : _Elle était presque convaincue hein…

* * *

Voilà le premier sketch, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez si le postage est le lundi, mercredi et samedi? S'il y a des reviews bien sûr .


	2. Avion, premier vol

Et me revoilà en ce beau mercredi ensoleillé… Stop j'arrête tout de suite de rêver, où j'habite il fait brumeux depuis ce matin T-T

**Disclamer** C'est pas près de changer, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Le sketch appartient à François Perusse.

**Merci à:** Xiao-Mai, nope, Ankei pour leur review sur le sketch ''Chirurgie plastique'' 

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps lol.

♣-♣-♣-♣-♣-♣-♣

**Attention**

****

Veuillez m'excuser pour la mise en page d'avant... J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la changer mais un bug faisait qu'il ne sauvegardait pas et du coup rien ne changeait. Et j'ai du partir donc j'ai pas pu refaire avant maintenant.

* * *

**Les sketchs de François Perusse**

**Avion, premier vol**

_Trowa :_ Alors comme ça c'est ton premier vol ?

_Quatre :_ Ouai, t'bien boucler ta ceinture hein ?

_Trowa :_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Quatre :_ Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ce papier ?

_Trowa :_ Ah c'est un formulaire de douane.

_Quatre :_ Ah bon ?

_Trowa méfiant :_ il est possible que t'es à le remplir…

_Quatre tremblant :_ Et ce petit sac là-à ?

_Trowa méfiant :_ I-Il est possible que t'es à le remplir aussi…

_Microphone :_ Ding dong

_Capitaine Heero depuis le microphone :_ Bonjour à tous ici votre capitaine du vol 712 de Air de Pamessa, super délire super radio yes yes yo yo… Je voulais simplement vous mentionner que…

_Quatre apeuré par des turbulences :_ Aaah qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?

_Capitaine Heero depuis le microphone :_ Que les secousses que vous subissez en ce moment sont-sont du… _Bruit de Quatre apeuré. _Au fait que j'ai du mal à piloter et à parler dans le microphone en même temps. _Bruit de Quatre apeuré._ Alors pour cette zone de turbulence on écoute tout de suite Mike Scotfield ''Turbulences Belles''.

_Musique…_

_Quatre qui finalement s'ennuie :_ Bon hein j'cois que j'vais aller pisser moi…

_Trowa lui saidant le passage :_ D'accord attends…

_Quatre :_ Tu m'excuses._ Arrive dans le couloir. _Pardon. Pardon. Pardon monsieur.

_Monsieur faisant un drôle de bruit :_ Fouaaaah

_Quatre :_ Bon c'est ici. Ohlala c'est étroit. _Ferme la porte._ Bon alors... _Pisse dans la cuvette__Boum, turbulence. Pisse par terre. _Aie putain de turbulence. _Boum, turbulence._ Ouille, pas moyen de pisser droit ici qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ça ? _Boum, turbulence. Pisse dans la cuvette. Boum __turbulence__, Pisse par terre._ Aie, oh chui tout mouiller. _Boum, turbulence. Pisse dans la cuvette._ Oh ça y est y en a sur mes pantalon là. _Boum, turbulence. Pisse dans la cuvette_ Et merde…

_Microphone :_ Ding dong.

_Quatre :_ Bon…

_Capitaine Heero depuis le microphone :_ Allo allo ici votre capitaine qui vous parle…

_Quatre :_ Bon de quoi j'ai l'air là…

_Capitaine Heero depuis le microphone :_ J'veux simplement dire au type qu'est au w.c. qu's'il s'était tenu à la rampe plutôt qu'à son zizi il aurait pas fait une burale…

_Quatre :_ Bon merci…

_Passager qui applaudit :_ Clap clap clap

_Quatre gêné :_ Ca va ça va

♣-♣-♣-♣-♣-♣-♣

♣-_Au tableau de bor__d-_♣

_Duo :_ Et dit donc Capitaine…

_Capitaine Heero :_ Oui ?

_Duo :_ Il y a une petite lumière rouge qui clignote sur le tableau de commande elle porte le numéro 15…

_Capitaine Heero :_ Numéro 15 attend je vérifie dans le manuel… _Tourne des pages._ Numéro 15 : porte de la soute à bagage défectueuse… _Chantonne._ Et galère et merde

_Capitaine Heero et Duo chantonnant :_ Oh merde !

_Duo :_ Y en a une autre qui s'allume,numéro 30 !

_Capitaine Heero cherchant dans les pages :_ Numéro 30, numéro 30 : Train d'atterrissage…

_Capitaine Heero et Duo chantonnant :_ Et galère et merde oh merde !

_Duo :_ Et ça y est toutes les lumières s'allument !

_Capitaine Heero :_ Et putain attend voir. _Cherche._ Toutes les lumières s'allument ça veut dire : joyeux noël…

_Capitaine Heero et Duo chantonnant :_ Et galère et merde oh merde !

_Duo :_ Attendez y en a une qui s'est pas allumé le numéro 18 là on a p't'être une chance !

_Capitaine Heero :_ C'est peut-être le dispositif d'urgence qui fonctionne encore c'est notre dernière chance… _Cherche._ Numéro 18 c'est : la cafetière…

_Capitaine Heero et Duo chantonnant :_ Et galère et merde oh merdeoh merde et galère et galère et merde oh merde !

_Capitaine Heero :_ Attention Air Pamessa vol 712 appelons tour de contrôle! Tour contourcontourtro nous recevez-vous ?

_Wufei dans le microphone avec de drôle de bruit :_ Oui vol 712 ici tour de coutrolococo.

_Capitaine Heero : _Je n'vous entends pas très bien là on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de vous…

_Wufei dans le microphone avec de drôle de bruit :_ Non en fait elle est par-dessus. Arrête un peu Sally…

_Sally faisant un drôle de bruit :_ Haaa…

_Capitaine Heero :_ Vous pouvez nous voir sur votre radar ?

_Wufei dans le microphone :_ Je vous vois parfaitement.

_Capitaine Heero :_ Très bien alors nous avons

_Wufei dans le microphone :_ Très jolie coupe de ch'veux d'ailleurs.

_Capitaine Heero :_ Merci, nous avons un petit problème d'urgence vous aves un dispositif d'accueil ?

_Wufei dans le microphone : _Euh oui j'crois qu'oui

_Capitaine Heero :_ Et vous aves quoi ?

_Wufei dans le microphone :_ Bah j'veux dire des trucs d'accueil: des ballons, des p'tits drapeaux, des banderoles avec ''Bienvenue'' écrit dessus…

_Capitaine Heero et Duo qui pleure d'affolement :_ Ouhuhu

_Capitaine Heero tremblant :_ Bon gardons notre calme…

_Duo tremblant :_ O-Oui d'accord…

_Capitaine Heero tentant de reprendre son souffle :_ Je-Je vais avertir les passagers qu'on va avoir un atterrissage difficile…

_Duo tremblant :_ Fait gaffe de pas les énerver hein…

_Capitaine Heero tremblant :_ Euh oui bien sûr…

♣-♣-♣-♣-♣-♣-♣

_♣-__Coin passager__-__♣_

_Microphone :_ Ding dong

_Capitaine Heero tremblant depuis le microphone :_ Bonjour c'est votre capitaine qui vous parle… _Duo pleure jusque dans le microphone._ Super délire… _Duo pleure encore._ Euh… _Duo pleure toujours._ Euh Nous amorçons une descente euh…

_Duo criant dans le microphone :_ ON VA S'PETER LA GUEULE !

* * *

_J'adore comme il cri à la fin alors qu'il avait dit juste avant de pas les énerver . Puis le Quatre quand il est au w.c et qu'après il en sors, ce qu'Heero lui dit, la honte quoi lol._

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Je vous dis à samedi.

Bisous.

Ps: N'hésitez pas à dire vos impressions :-)


	3. Drague sur internet

Non non je suis toujours là :-)

J'ai juste était privé de pc si on peut dire, je devais rattraper mes échecs de la période passé alors j'ai du bosser. Mais ça, on me comprend :-)

Donc il met impossible de publier le lundi, mercredi et samedi. Alors pour pas donner de faux espoirs en disant ça pour rien, je publierais une fois par semaine.

**Merci à**: Shini-cat pour sa review sur le sketch ''Avion, premier vol''

**Note : **Heero parle tout le temps tout haut dans celui-ci.

**Note2 :**Comme c'est sur pc, ce qui est écrit à l'écran est entre «...». Noter aussi que Heero parle toujours tout haut en même temps qu'il écrit. Et entre ''…'' c'est le pc (vous comprendrez lol).

* * *

**Les sketchs de François Perusse**

**Drague sur internet**

_Présentateur Zeck :_ Êtes-vous de ceux qui drague sur internet ?

Bon qu'est qu'elle dit là ?

« Décris-toi en quatre mots. »

Et merde pourquoi les meufs veulent toutes qu'on se décrive en…

« Bon sensible, vif, honnête_… _»

Bon ça fait trois. Qu'est-c'j'vais comme quatrième mots ? Mais pourquoi elle veut quatre mots ?

Ben tiens : « Cornemuse ».

Et elle répond : « J'aime bien qu'un homme soit cornemuse. »

Bon là j'en ai marre je joue le tout pour le tout : « Décris-moi ton sexe ! »

Oh j'crois qu'j'ai fais une faute de frappe là.

Et elle répon d: « Qu'est-ce qu'un sécund ? »

Ah j'aime mieux ça.

Et elle rapplique encor e: « Serais-tu du type macho ? »

Mais elle veut m'insulter la pétasse. Mais j'vais lui ma façon de pensé j'vais lui ma façon de pensé cette pouf attend voir. _Il débite la dernière phrase._

_« _Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Et crack qu'est que tu dis d'ça ?!

Sa réponse : « Ma bouche s'est glissé sur ton corps »

Oh merde…

« Ma main s'est glissé sur ton buste »

Sa réponse : ''_Bip._ Une erreur s'est glissé sur votre disque, veuillez redémarrez''

C'est pas vrai merde !

_Duo depuis en bas :_ Ashuagné ?

_Heero :_ Bon. _Lui crie après. _Pardon chéri ?

_Duo :_ Ashuagné?

_Heero criant à Duo :_ J'entends rien à c'que tu dis !

Bon c'est malin le v'là qui s'ammène.

_Duo :_ Ashuagné ?

_Heero :_ Oui oui j'arrive. _Il referme la porte._

Bon revoilà ma correspondante.

Elle dit : « Pour que tu puisses entendre ma voix, je t'ai expédié une petite chanson que j'ai faites avec des amis. »

Bon on va télécharger ça.

Play.

_La chanson dure bien pendant 10 secondes, et elle ne chante que des __tutududululu._

Bon 'vais quand même lui écrire un compliment.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi belle chan… »Non. _Efface et réécris._ « Je n'ai jamais entendu une tel merv… » Non. _Efface et réécris. _« Je n'ai jamais entendu ta chanson car le son est pourri »

Sa réponse : « J'aimerais t'embrasser »

« Moi aussi » _Imite__ le bruit du bisou trois fois._

_Duo qui entre sans prévenir :_ Bon qu'est c'tu fais là ?!

_Heero :_ Euh je-je-je-j'communique par affaire.

_Duo :_ Quoi ?

_Heero :_ C'est une commande.

_Duo :_ C'est écris « Envoie moi une photo de t'es deux cuisses »…

_Heero :_ Oh c'est une faute de frappe.

_Duo :_ Quoi ?

_Heero :_ C'est envoie moi bientôt les deux caisses que j'voulais dire.

_Duo :_ Deux caisses de quoi ?

_Heero :_ Ben de-de…

_Duo :_ C'est écrit « Je bande et te désire »…

_Heero :_ De bandes adhésives voilà c'tune faute de frappe.

_Duo :_ « Je jouirais comme une salope mon très chère »…

_Heero :_ Euh non elle dit vous joindrais dans l'enveloppe votre chèque c'tune faute de frappe. _Elle le frappe._ OUAIE.

_Duo content :_ Et ça c'est une frappe par ta faute.

* * *

Voilà encore déso du retard.

A bientôt :-)


	4. Consulter un psychologue de couple

Me revoilàààà 'sourit comme une débile'

Je vois pas quoi dire appart que demain je vais pas à l'école pour aller voir un concert . Et mon amie a congé pédagogique donc elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant d'être malade lol. Bon je vous ennuie pas plus longtemps lol parlons fiction

**Merci à: **Shini-cat et Kyrieh pour leur review sur le sketch ''drague sur internet''

**PS: **Oui Kyrieh il y a beaucoup beaucoup de sketch mais je n'vais pas forcément tous les mettre. Chez moi j'en ai /- 50, mais je ne vais pas tous les mettre.

* * *

**Les sketchs de François Perusse**

**Consulter un psychologue de couple**

_Heero :_ Et tu crois que ça va être efficace pour nous ça ?

_Duo :_ T'as une autre solution ?

_Heero :_ Et dis tu crois que ça va être notre tour bientôt parce qu'tu commence déjà a m'énerver.

_Duo :_ C'est ça ta gueule…

_Un couple sort de la salle._

_Homme :_ Alors voilà comment tu me défend ?!

_Femme :_ Salop !

_Homme :_ Ouai ça me fait de la peine !

_Femme :_ Ha va chier !

_Le psychologue les appelle._

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mr Yui et Mr Maxwell s.v.p.

_Duo :_ Oui on arrive.

_Heero :_ Ouai on arrive Docteur.

_Ils entrent._

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Ah, comment allez-vous ?

_Heero et Duo :_ Ouaii

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Haha prenez siège.

_Duo :_ Merci.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Alors qu'est-ce qui n'vas pas ?

_Heero et Duo en même temps :_ Ben c'est lui/

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Tututu on ne rejette pas la faute sur l'autre personne.

_Heero et Duo en même temps :_ C'est lui qui rejette la faute sur moi.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Tutututu.

_Heero :_ Et dit donc z'êtes sur que vous êtes un vrai psychologue ?

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Regardez sur le mur.

_Heero :_ Docteur Winner, diplôme de tutututu en psychologie…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Alors sa vous fait la gueule ?

_Heero :_ Tout à fait.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Bon alors en quoi vous sentez vous insatisfait ?

_Heero :_ Ben il arrête pas de/

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Tututu je ne parle pas de lui je parle de vous.

_Heero :_ Ouai mais/

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Vous devez répondre en ''je''.

_Heero :_ Bon alors/

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Parlez en ''je'' !

_Heero :_ Bon alors il arrête pas de/

_Psychologue Quatre :_ En ''je'' !

_Heero qui s'énerve :_ Je il arrête pas je de me faire chier je !!

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Et Mr Maxwell ?

_Duo :_ Ben/

_Psychologue Quatre :_ N'oubliez pas le ''je''…

_Duo :_ Je qu'il aille se faire foutre.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Vous n'êtes pas d'accord l'un et l'autre ?

_Heero et Duo :_ Nin…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

_Duo :_ 8ans.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Et depuis combien ça va mal ?

_Duo :_ 6mois.

_Heero :_ 3ans.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Vous vous êtes déjà séparé ?

_Heero :_ 2fois.

_Duo :_ 18fois.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Et combien font 2 et 2 ?

_Duo :_ 4.

_Heero :_ 3.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Et quel est l'artiste qui vous tape le plus sur les nerfs ?

_Heero et Duo :_ Partick Bruel…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Vous voyez quelques chose en commun.

_Heero :_ Difficile de pas être d'accord là-dessus…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Vous êtes mariez ?

_Heero et Duo : _Ouaiii…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Par l'église ?

_Duo :_ Non par erreur…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mais est-ce qu'il vous arrive quand même de vous dire parfois ''je t'aime'' ?

_Heero :_ Oui c'est d'ailleurs exactement c'qu'on s'dit…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Ah oui ?

_Heero :_ ''Parfois je t'aime''…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mr Yui est'c'que votre homme vous dit ''je t'aime'' ?

_Heero :_ Ca arrive mais j'le crois pas.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Vous vous parlez calmement ?

_Heero :_ Mais ça fait des années qu'il me ment.

_Duo :_ Ksksks

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mr Maxwell vous donnez de l'attention à votre mari ?

_Duo :_ Mais bien sûr que j'lui donne d'l'attention.

_Heero :_ Tellement de tension que je suis d'ailleurs tout tendu.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mr Yui caresse-t-il son homme ?

_Heero :_ Non d'ailleurs il ne le fais pas non plus…

_Duo :_ Même pas vrai…

_Heero :_ Mais je comprend vous savez, mon homme vieillit il n'est plus très frais…

_Duo :_ Roh salop

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Et vous Mr Maxwelle voooous ?

_Heero :_ Non j'viens d'vous l'dire, il ne suce pas il s'use.

_Duo :_ Ta geeeule. Il dit ça mais il est toujours en érection.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Et ça n'vous excite pas ?

_Duo :_ Ca m'répugne.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mais pourtant ça n'vous engage à rien.

_Duo :_ Au contraire dans sa tête sa m'engage à quek'chose.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Mais pas du tout faut s'habituer.

_Duo :_ Au contraire il faut tuer sa bite.

_Psychologue Quatre :_ N'avez jamais essayer de retourner à des endroits, des lieux ou vous parliez de projet, d'amour ?

_Heero :_ Oui on pense à retourner chez le notaire bientôt

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Fff, vous avez apporté les lettres que je vous avez demandé ?

_Heero :_ Oui voilà, ça c'est une lettre que je lui avais écrit quand tout allez bien au début…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Ah lettre d'amour.

_Heero :_ Oui, mais au tout début quoi…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ «Tu vas voir salop, c'que tu vas prendre, espèce de grosse vache…»

_Heero gêné :_ Haha

_Duo gêné :_ Hihi, c'était nos 'tit fantasme…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ Je comprend, et vous avez de ces lettres plus hostiles ?

_Duo :_ Oui voilà tenez, ça c'est c'qui m'a écrit la semaine dernière…

_Psychologue Quatre :_ D'accord, «Tu vas voir salop, c'que tu vas prendre, espèce de grosse vache…»

_Duo qui s'énerve :_ Ha, C'est pas possible que tu es pu m'écrire une chose pareil !

* * *

_Quel couple XD_

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Bis.

Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, conseil.


End file.
